Eyes
by Fruitloops25
Summary: Neru is identical twins with Miku only her eyes are YELLOW! She gets called a freak and everyone treats her like one! What will she do to be different? And what will she do when a certain boy sticks his nose in?What will happen when even her family seem to be agaist her?Slight NeruxLen please read and review rated T because of Neru's potty mouth
1. Prolouge

**Hi I'm back! I haven't been writing for a while but its half term so I have time YAY!  
I thought of this story when I watched a vid of Neru and Miku singing together and they looked like sisters and I thought of this.  
So yea Neru and Miku are twins odd idea isn't it? they are identical teal hair and all but Neru has yellow eyes.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Neru or Miku or Vocaloid *Crys* whaaaaa I wish I did though!  
So yea on with the story!**

Eyes

Why? My eyes are wrong.

Why me?

Don't treat me as if I have her personality.

I'm NOT her!

**Short isn't it well the next chapter is up and I WILL be updating regularly and it will get a LOT more intresting so PLEASE READ ON!  
Review please :)**


	2. Me

**Hope you like it I know its short but I'll update tommorow with a lot longer chapter! I promise! **

Neru's P.O.V

I'm Neru, Neru Hatsune. I HATE my last name it doesn't go with my first name. I'm one of identical twins, Miku Hatsune is my twin.

Almost identical we have the same teal hair, height, but eyes, my eyes are yellow.

Miku's teal eyes go with her hair, but my yellow eyes look out of place, so of course I get a lot of shit for it.

I don't blame Miku or hate her, she's so nice. What I DO hate is people treating me like I'm her; or even worse like I don't have a personality. Truthfully I'm a completely different person; Miku is friendly and bubbly, whereas I'm bad tempered and could be described as a tsundere.

So yeah it sucks.

**LOOK INTO MY EYES YOU WILL REVIEW!  
Seriously please review you can have a cookie!**


	3. New boy

**Hi again this is the fastest I've ever updated! Yay and here is a cookie for everyone who reviewed (::) **

**A/N means authors note **

**Disclaimer: I don't own vocaloid**

Neru's P.O.V

"-ru, Neru! Get up, it's time for school!" Miku shouted, shaking me.

"Nooooo!" I complained "I hate that place and it hates me, so why should I go?"

"Because you have to, look I'll be there too, won't I?" Miku pointed out.

"Yeah but your too busy with your 'friends'," I snapped back.

"They're not that bad, just get up before I have to drag you out!" She huffed.

"Yeah, right!" I said, reluctantly getting up "you don't even have the strength to pick up chibi Mikuo!" (**A/N: chibi Mikuo is their baby cousin)**

"Haha, I suppose you're right!" Miku laughed "you never know, maybe today you'll make some friend**s **or meet prince charming!"

"Yeah and he'll think I'm you! Until he see's my eyes," I commented half joking, half angry.

Miku looked at me sadly "I like your eyes-"

"Come on or we'll miss the bus," I said, cutting her off; I don't like talking about it.

We get on the bus or the shit truck as I like to call it. I slipped my bangs over my eyes, hoping no one will notice me. I'm not scared of them, just get sick of the same shit said to you. They don't try to hit me or any physical bullying, not after I punch a boy in the face and got suspended for a week. What? He tried to hit me, so I hit him.

"Hi Miku!" The annoying high pitched voice of one of Miku's friends cut through my internal monologue. "Hiya!" Miku replied, which started another one of their annoying, inane conversations.

When we got there I jumped off, happy to not have to hear any more of their annoying conversation. Then I remembered I have 6 hours of crap ahead of me.

I sat down in my seat in first lesson, which is maths- a whole hour of Mr Birks sprouting rubbish, when a blonde boy came in. The whole class turned to look at him, not because he had two heads or anything, actually he was kinda cute, no they all looked because that's what they do when someone is new.

"Oh you must be the new boy; you can sit in the empty seat next to Miku," Mr Birks said waving his hand in that direction. "Mister um?"

"Len," Blondey replied "Len Kagamine,"

And then it was 1 hour of crap whilst I doodled in my book. Today it was a cartoon of Mr Birks being kidnapped by a group of swans bent on wiping out maths (they succeeded by the way muhahahahahah).

Then another hour of boredom, and yay it was break! "Miku, Miku! Wait up!" Some kid shouted "Hey Miku, when did you take your hair down?"

Then I realised he was talking to me, I had my hair down. So I stopped and let him catch up. "Phew Miku you walk fast," It was blonde-y. Len I think his name was.

"Oi, Miku are you listening?" Blonde-y demanded, so I snapped my head up- moving the hair from my eyes. I glared at him with my bright yellow eyes. "Yes?" I asked, sassily.

"Oh-uh-who? Who are you?" Blonde-y stuttered.

"Neru not Miku, OK? Get that into your head or I'll punch it in!" I almost shouted at the stunned Len.

"Ooooh, looks like the new kid has met yellowy," I heard some idiot whisper.

"So imaginative," I said sarcastically "you'd think they'd be able to think of a better name."

"Your eyes?!" Len wondered. I walked off, leaving him confused.

Once I was out of everyone's sight, I ran over to the wall and climbed behind. It's kind of a little den; no one else knows this place. Only then did I let myself cry. I HATE IT when they look at me like I'm a freak. All the time I'm either Miku's shadow or a freak!

The bell went. No way am I going back. I vaulted over the wall and walked until I got to the main road. I started to cross the road but then-

"Neru! Wait!"

**Ooooh cliff hanger who was that? and isn't neru in the middle of the road! **

**Oooh hope you like it another digital cookie or muffin or pie to anyone who reviews!**


	4. Sorry

**Told you I would update! I really hope you like it! Read and review! Please!**

Neru's P.O.V

The next morning weirdly I was up and about early for school. I told Miku I'd walked to school, even though in was a very long way! When she looked doubtful I said I'd see her in form and left.

It was nice walking to school by myself I could just relax and let my mind wander. When I got to form the weirdest thing happened, I just sat down then-.  
"Neru, hiya!" It was that boy Len.  
"Huh," I replied surprised. "Um hi," Then the teacher came in and we had to sit down in our seats so no more was said.

But then it happened again at lunch, I was sat on my own picking at my chips, Miku offers to sit with me but I tell her no, I don't want her to sit with me out of pity, but anyway back to the weird thing.  
"Hi Neru can I sit with you?" It was Len again!  
"Er Yeah sure," I replied confused. What is with him?

I told Miku all about it on the bus home.  
"Oooh maybe he likes you! Like _like _like!" Was Miku's reply.  
So I replied with "Miku that's too many likes and no can't like me!" Can he?

We got home and went in, through the front door for once! My mum was smiling at us.  
"Good Neru you are home, I want you to try these on!" She said "they're contacts with these your eyes will be the same as Miku's and match your hair. If they are comfortable we can make them permanent," She finished looking please for herself. I stood there stunned for a minute still like a statue. Contacts? She wants me to change my eyes!? Then everything, everything that had been building up over the years spilled out.

"NO!" I screamed. "NO I WILL NOT CHANGE MY EYES! YOU'VE ALWAYS WISHED I WAS BORN WITH THE 'RIGHT' COLOUR EYES! HAVEN'T YOU! YOU'VE ALWAYS FELT DISAPPOINTED THAT I WAS 'RIGHT'! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?! DON'T PRETEND YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN GOING THROUGH!" I screamed the whole thing the finished with "YOU'RE NO KIND OF A MOTHER!" And then I ran, ran out of the house and up the street out of sight.

How? Was all that went through my head as I ran. She knows exactly what I've been going through, I know she does. The good thing about running was it helped me think. I can't live like this anymore, but what can I do? I could run away! I've got loads of money in my savings, well enough to get me started. I could get a job, a waitress or something although I am very rude so waitressing might be hard. Also its not long until I'm 18 then I could get a flat! Then my hair flew in front of my face. Teal hair... Teal hair is basically the mark of the Hatsune's; my whole family has this colour hair. If I'm going to run away maybe it's my hair that should change...

**What will Neru do now! How mean is Neru's mum!? Here's a cookie for everyone who reviewed (::)! I will thank you personally through pm! Review please! I will update soon**


	5. Mum

**Hi again! I have now decide there will be a sequel to eyes! It will be more NeruxLen! I hope you will read it! I will give you more details in the next chapter! now to the story!**

Neru's P.O.V

I had ran all the way to the local shop, I went in and had a look at the hair dye's. Red? No, cool colour but it would look weird with my eyes. Purple, blue, brown and wait this colour is identical to my eyes! Perfect, I'll get this one. I bought it but then thought where am I going to be able to dye my hair? I looked at my watch and realised that at home it would be dinner time and then it would be 'family time', I got excused from 'family time a lot'. But with all that it would be about 3 hours without anyone coming upstairs that's more than enough time to dye my hair!

I went home and climbed through the window. I walked to the top of the stairs, yeah they were having tea I can hear the clattering of knives and forks, then I heard.  
"Miku do you have any idea where Neru could be?" I heard my mum ask.  
"No," Miku answered miserably.  
"Because her running away could ruin our image!" Mum replied.

Image? Is that all I mean to her? I am gonna do this! I went into the bathroom and applied the hair dye. I waited for the right amount of time then turned the water on. It's a good thing our water is so quiet no one will hear. I was washing off the dye and I could imagine the teal washing away.

I got out and looked in the mirror; I looked totally different my hair matches my eyes! I pick my hairband and put my hair up in a sidepony. I walked into my room and checked the time still about 2 hours before anyone might come up. I grabbed my bag and put lots of clothes in some books, gadgets, toothbrush etc. I found my black outfit; it's a black top with a teal tie and a black skirt, shorts and long socks with teal edging. I got out my sewing box, so what I like sewing. And I found the perfect yellow fabric wherever there was teal I snipped it off and sewed on yellow. I finished and it was perfect, I put it on and looked in the mirror. I look like a different person! Now all I need is a new name, I'll keep Neru but not Hatsune. Neru... Neru... Neru Akita! Neru Akita Got bored going to bed! Perfect! I heard Miku coming up. Time for the ultimate test. I climbed down through the window and round to the front door. I know this is very stupid but I wanna see. I knocked on the door. Mum opened it and I said in a high-pitch voice "Can I see Miku she left her homework at school," I kept my face hidden because I knew she'd recognise me if she saw my face.  
"Ok come in," She replied. I went up to my room and opened the door.  
"Neru!" Miku exclaimed, ran up to me and hugged me. "Your hair..." She started.  
"Yeah," I replied.  
"It's different but I like it," Miku said smiling. "It matches your eyes," She stepped back.  
"You... Even changed our outfit," She said sadly noticing my outfit. We have matching ones, only now mine's yellow.  
"Miku," I said understanding how she feels. "I'm not doing this because of you! It's because of everyone else!"  
"It's ok I get it," Miku replied smiling "It was just a shock," Then I realized I have to tell her. She's gonna flip out though!  
"I can't live like this anymore!" I said. "I'm running away,"  
"What? You can't go!" Miku wailed.  
"Shh!" I urged her. "Mum doesn't know I'm here!" Miku looked really confused so explain everything from after I screamed at mum and ran out to now.  
"I still don't want you to go!" Miku said when I finished. "Why do you need to go?!"  
"Come on Miku you know why, and the thing with mum was the final straw!" I replied. Miku seemed to see the logic in that.  
"Yeah but where will you go?" She asked.  
"I've got loads of money in the bank, I could take a train or something to a different town and stay in a b&b or get a flat. It's not that long till I turn 18." I answered, Miku looked doubtful on that last part.  
"Neru its months till you turn 18!" She pointed out.  
"Yeah but still, I'm leaving," I replied.  
"Ok but at least stay the night here!" Miku said.  
"Sure, I just need to leave cos mum thinks I'm one of your friends then I'll come through the window," I replied. Miku nodded so I left through the front door and climbed back through the window.  
"So when are you leaving?" Miku asked.  
"I'll leave tomorrow," I answered.  
"Can you at least come with me to school?" Miku said.  
"Ok but just to drop you off," I replied "And don't tell anyone!"  
"Ok," Miku agreed sleepily. Little did I know she was already planning to tell someone.

**Oooh Neru Akita has emerged! Who will Miku tell? find out in the next and last chapter! Review please!**


	6. Runaways

**Sequel news it will be called: Eyes: Our Runaway Story! Please read and review it when I upload!  
On with the story! Hope you enjoy!**

Neru's P.O.V

I woke up, got dressed and all that. Miku looked like she was going to cry.  
"Hey Miku its gonna be fine!" I said and hugged her. "You know what I'll drop you off get everything ready then come say goodbye after school,"  
"Ok," Miku replied. I went with Miku to school, the whole journey she looked sad and didn't say much. When we got there she didn't want to go in.  
"Go on, I promise I'll be here after school!" I told her.  
"Promise?" She asked.  
"Promise!" I answered. Miku nodded and walk towards school. I looked at the school building and thought 'goodbye stupid school, I never liked you!' I turned to walk away then I heard.  
"Neru! Wait!" Someone recognised me?! I turned and it was Len.  
"Wow Neru your hair looks great!" He exclaimed.  
"Len?" I asked.  
"Miku told me everything," He said. I turned to see Miku a bit away from us watching, she looked away guilty when I looked at her.  
"And I want to come with you!" Len said.  
"What?!" I exclaimed.  
"I want to come with you when you leave," He repeated, looking hopeful.  
"No," Was all I said. I turned and walk away.  
"NO? Why?" Len asked and started to follow me.  
"No, now go away and get to school," I replied and didn't look at him and kept walking.  
"But you're not going!" He pointed out.  
"Because I'm leaving and you're staying, so go!" I retorted.  
I kept walking. Len kept following. I got and annoyed and turned on him.  
"You don't understand do you?! You would leave your family, your friends and your perfect life!" I shouted at him.  
"My life's not perfect!" He retorted. Then I decided to try something that might hurt him.  
"Anyway you'd be too soft for life as a runaway," I sneered in my meanest voice. That seemed to do it, he shut up so I carried on walking.  
"I might be too soft on my own, but not if I was with you!" Len shouted over to me. I sighed; he doesn't give up does he? It's a shame, we could've been friends, proper friends. But I just kept walking. I heard all the whispers yesterday 'why is he with _her?' _and thing like_ 'He's a normal person why is he hanging out with her a freak!' _and he just ignored all of it.  
"Wait! I thought we were friends!" He yelled. That made me stop. Friends? I've never had a friend before. Even when I was little before I became rude and mean, the other kids would wreck my sandcastles and drive me away from the sand pit so became rude and mean. But don't pity me, I don't want anyone's pity, I'm fine on my own. Len came up to me.  
"It'll be more fun with 2, someone to talk to, to help and make you laugh!" He pointed out. Maybe he's right, what if I just stay miserable on my own?  
"But what about your family? How can I, someone you've know for a couple of days, be more important than your family?" I asked.  
"I don't know but yes you are!" Len answered. "Don't you trust me?"  
"I don't know why but yes," I replied.  
"So what do you say Neru Hatsune?" Len asked putting out his hand "Can I come with you?"I looked at his outstretched hand. He seems so sure about this. It would be nice to have someone there.  
"Ok," I said and shook his hand. "And its Neru Akita now,".  
"Yay!" Len replied and started dancing around.  
"You look like a 5 year old!" I commented raising my eyebrows. Len stuck his tongue out at me, making him look like even more of a 5 year old. I just laughed.  
"So what do we do now?" He asked.  
"You go pack and make sure you're completely ready and I'm gonna do the same and get the picture and name on my ID changed," I answered.  
"Ok but how are you gonna get the name changed cos you haven't changed it legally?" Len asked.  
"Lets just say I have friends," I replied.  
"Friends or people who are scared of you?" He wondered. I laughed.  
"People who are scared of me," I admitted "Meet back here at 2?" Len nodded and I left to get ready.

Len's P.O.V

Urgh my bag is so heavy! But it's worth it, I was worried Neru wouldn't agree! I looked at my watch, she should be here soon. Here she comes!  
"Did you get it?" I asked. Meaning changing her name on her ID.  
"Yeah," Neru replied showing me her ID with a pic of her amazing new hair and the name now said Neru Akita.  
"Ok now we're going to go to school to say bye to Miku," She told me.  
"Ok," I replied.

Neru's

We got to the school just as Miku was coming out, she rushed up to us.  
"So you managed to convince her?" She asked Len.  
"Yeah," He replied. I raised an eyebrow at this so Miku was in on this.  
"So are you going?" Miku asked.  
"Yeah," I answered "After we say bye we're gonna leave," Then Miku started to cry. I pulled her into a hug.  
"Miku how odd, you're eyes are leaking! Should I call a plumber?" I said, I say this every time Miku cries ever since she was little. When she heard me she'd smile and start laughing. I think this was the only time it ever didn't work! Then I started crying as well.  
"I'll call you every night," I said. "And we will come back to visit eventually,". Miku nodded.  
"I know you have to go but I'll miss you," She said tearily.  
"I'll miss you too! And," I said getting out a folded piece of paper. "If mum ever misses me for me not for image," It had a message from me and my phone number on it.  
"Ok," Miku replied. "So call me every night including tonight?"  
"Yeah every night I promise!" I told her. "Well goodbye," I was crying again. Miku hugged me.  
"Bye," She wailed.  
"Bye," I said and started to walk away with Len. Miku waved at us until we were out of sight.  
"So we are really doing this?" Len said.  
"Yep we are," I replied and smiled.  
"So where to?" Len asked. I pulled a map out of my pocket and said  
"Pick a place any place,"

**I hope you liked it! So they are running away together! The sequel will be about what happens when they run away and will have a lot more NeruxLen! Here is the summary****: Neru and Len have runaway! Leaving everything from their old life behind them! But where will they go? What will they do? As everything pulls them closer together something threatens to pull them apart! And what will happen when their past threatens to resurface and the police start sniffing around?! Sequel to Eyes. NeruxLen Please read and review!**

**I will upload it soon and I hope you will read it! Hope you enjoyed Eyes! Please review!**


End file.
